


我的小秘密

by Nana56789



Category: DYS48, 九亭
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana56789/pseuds/Nana56789
Summary: 超级私设ABO严重OOC现实向ONLY官配注意避雷双性设定注意避雷
Kudos: 48





	我的小秘密

“二哥！你带剃须刀了吗？”张九泰从浴室伸出脑袋问还在收拾东西的刘筱亭

大概是从小练武的缘故，刘筱亭的身体比大部分男生都要柔软很多，两条细长的双腿弯曲在身体两侧，用鸭子坐的坐姿将行李箱中的行李往外拿

2018年十一假期后不久，刘筱亭张九泰第一次参加了商演的助演，作为奖励他们俩个拥有了可以在当地玩耍的机会，却没想到张九泰先生什么都带了就忘了带剃须刀

“没有啊…我又用不上”刘筱亭连头都没回，说的特别的理直气壮

张九泰就那么看着刘筱亭的背影，他的搭档明明比他还大一岁，却可爱的像一只小兔子坐在地上，让他没有时间去思考刘筱亭的回答只想把对方抱起来在自己怀里rua

早在传习社的时候，张九泰就对刘筱亭动了不一样的心思，软哒哒的粘在刘筱亭身上不止一次被高筱贝扯下来过。平日里更是少不了去撩拨懵懵懂懂的小兔子。刘筱亭自小就内向的性子在传习社初期展露无遗，每次被张九泰勾肩搭背后都会躲在表弟高筱贝身后，只露出一双亮晶晶的小眼睛看着张九泰。两年下来，哪怕是张九泰下铺的庄子建都能拥有和他抢吃一碗泡面的友谊，张九泰却始终没能和他更加亲密。

当王筱阁终于被张九泰的碎嘴子逼的决定结束自己的逗哏生涯转战捧哏时，张九泰毫不犹豫的成为了刘筱亭的搭档，这一搭就是6年

“要不一会儿我陪你去便利店买一个？”一直听不到张九泰的回复，刘筱亭扭过头提议

别扭的姿势挤出了刘筱亭圆鼓鼓的小肉脸，显得他更小了，张九泰觉得心跳加速快要控制不住自己，慌慌张张点头，一边说一边伸回身体去遮掩自己的心思“行”

出发去便利店时候张九泰看到来自宋昊然的微信

「爷们儿支楞起来啊」

张九泰知道他这个损友在说什么，来到七队以后宋昊然就成了即庄子建之后又一个自己的相谈对象，小酒窝没少给他出谋划策如何将刘筱亭变成自己的小黑兔子，可是张九泰着实是不敢莽撞行动，毕竟两个人不是传习社时期的同学关系那么简单，告白成功了他可以收获一只心心念念的小黑兔子，失败了他就有可能失去自己的搭档，支楞不起来真的不是因为怂

刘筱亭拿了一个刀片式的剃须刀递给了张九泰“你看这个行吗？我也不会挑”

“应该可以吧”张九泰也没看，结果剃须刀直接塞丢进了购物筐“反正就用一次无所谓了，诶，二哥，你说你怎么就不长胡子呢”

一说到这个问题，刘筱亭不爱说话了，又变成了那个内向的小孩子，低着头“嗯…就…就…不太长”

可是张九泰就是喜欢他这个软软的可可爱爱的样子，微微低头笑眯眯“而且我发现你喉结也不太明显呢”

张九泰俊俏的脸庞出现在刘筱亭的眼前，惹得他一下子脸红了起来，不过在肤色的掩盖下并不明显，只红了一对耳朵尖“我…我去买瓶水”

看着刘筱亭可爱的样子，张九泰也不受控制的翘起了嘴角

两个人简单的吃了晚饭在河边压了压马路就回了宾馆，张九泰拆了剃须刀的外包装又犯了难

“二哥，你会用吗？”白花花一个张九泰顶着比他还白的泡沫又一次在浴室呼唤刘筱亭，刘筱亭只能无奈的放下手机走到浴室门口

“我怎么可能会”刘筱亭有点委屈地撅着嘴说

张九泰一双眼睛那是相当的好看，浅琥珀色眼眸水灵灵的，“要不你帮我刮吧”

刘筱亭看着比自己还委屈的张九泰突然有点心软，可是自己是个电动剃须刀都只会一年用四次的人，实在是爱莫能助“我真的不会用啊”

“但是你比我细心啊，我自己弄肯定会刮破自己的”张九泰的歪理总是能打人个措手不及

不过确实张九泰没有刘筱亭细心细致，无奈的叹了口，刘筱亭认命的走进了浴室

如果可以重新选择，刘筱亭绝对不会同意帮张九泰刮胡子

一脸单纯的刘筱亭走进浴室就被张九泰抱上了宾馆宽敞的洗漱台，张九泰就站在他面前，那双修长纤细的大手将剃须刀交到了刘筱亭的手里，白色的泡沫涂了满下巴，一双好看的眼睛直勾勾的看着他，那性感的泪痣是他想象不了的勾人

天天用含情脉脉满是温柔的眼睛盯着你，台上守护台下照顾，不动心是不可能的，自己喜欢的人这么近距离的站在面前，刘筱亭害羞的想要躲开，可是张九泰太了解他了，把他抱上洗漱台的时候刘筱亭就已经无处可躲了。

刘筱亭觉得自己拿着剃须刀的手在抖，脸上特别的热，张九泰那么盯着他，还是那双温柔的眼睛但是里面又掺杂着些许坏笑

张九泰绝对的是故意，刘筱亭虽然知道却不能反抗，这么想着竟也有些气鼓鼓的了，本就肉肉的脸鼓了起来像是小河豚一样

刀片刮掉胡须的同时也将张九泰好看的脸颊展现在刘筱亭的面前，明明是个只有下巴才长胡子的男人却故意把泡沫抹了满脸，显得他十分的纯良

腰间突然一热，刘筱亭低头看到张九泰的一双大手握住了他的腰。刘筱亭的腰虽然比不上何九华的纤细却也是张九泰一盈而握的Size，被张九泰握在了手中“干…干嘛啊”

“怕你掉下去”张九泰说得理所应当，让刘筱亭都没有机会反驳，只能不自然的扭了扭身子

这一扭可要了命了，肌肉分明的侧腰在手中滑动的触感本来就特别好的，动作带动着衣服窜了上来，张九泰的一部分手掌直接贴在了刘筱亭的腰上

现在就是一个比谁更不要脸的时机了，显然，刘筱亭面对张九泰是毫无胜算的，张九泰一边享受着掌心丝滑肌肤的触感一边把自己的脸又往前伸了伸“二哥，你快点刮啊”

“啊…哦”刘筱亭觉得自己的心脏都快要从嗓子眼里面跳出来了，还要小心不可以划伤张九泰，刘筱亭觉得世界就像是停止了一样，大气都不敢喘

好在张九泰并没有孙九芳的毛发那么茂盛，这胡子还是刮的很快的，刘筱亭细心的拿毛巾擦拭干净了泡沫，捧着爽肤水又犯了难“要拍点水吗？”

张九泰肤色白又是敏感肌，这种刀片式的剃须刀对皮肤的伤害很大，现在已经有点泛红了，爽肤水是必须敷的“你一起帮我弄了呗”

“你…你自己弄”刘筱亭觉得自己害羞的脸都要着火了，这还只是剃个胡子，要让他直接用手给张九泰拍爽肤水他可不做到

张九泰细心的发现刘筱亭已经紧张的扣着自己的手指，这是他紧张害羞的时候的下意识动作，果然如宋昊然和他说的那样，他和刘筱亭之间从来都不是单向的，这更给了他为所欲为的资本，因为打快板而灵活充满力量的手指轻轻收缩将刘筱亭箍在洗漱台上，大拇指缓缓地揉按着刘筱亭精瘦的腰部，本就卷起来的衣服更加窜到上面，张九泰灼热的大手直接抚摸着刘筱亭的腰肢，“快点，要不又过敏了”

刘筱亭感觉一阵酥麻从被张九泰揉捏的腰部传来，他不安地往后退但后面就是镜子他已经无处可逃了

“快点帮我拍水”张九泰看着刘筱亭害羞地拿着爽肤水用两只小手捂着脸的样子笑的更加邪气了“拍完爽肤水就放你下来”

面对张九泰的威逼利诱，刘筱亭只好乖乖的把爽肤水倒在手心，在自己的小手要放在张九泰的脸上时他为自己打气一般的咽了一口口水，这个近距离，哪怕是喉结不明显的刘筱亭也能看到喉咙性感的滑动，引得张九泰也不受控制的吞了口口水

张九泰的喉结明显且性感，刘筱亭看着更加紧张了，不过他还是轻轻的将爽肤水拍在了张九泰的脸上

并不消瘦的张九泰的脸颊也是十分柔软的，摸起来的手感像是大福一样，虽然想多摸几下，刘筱亭还是害羞的收了手“好了，放我下…”

刘筱亭的话还没说话，张九泰就邪笑着将自己的下巴蹭在了刘筱亭好看笔直的天鹅颈上，灼热的鼻息也洒在了他的颈肩上

“你干嘛啊！”刘筱亭羞的小奶声都爆了出来，一双腿都扑腾了起来

张九泰却还是含着笑“刮干净了吗？扎得慌吗？”

如果刘筱亭是只兔子，那么现在他的毛和耳朵一定都立了起来“不不不，不…不扎了，好了，你快放我下去”

张九泰没有放过刘筱亭，而是趴在他敏感的耳边用自己那少年感声音温温柔柔地说“刘筱亭，我喜欢你”

突如其来的告白让刘筱亭彻底愣住了，一时间不知道该如何是好

张九泰也没想到自己会就这么告白了，一定是因为刚刚两个人之间的气氛太过暧昧，一定是因为面前的刘筱亭太过可爱，隐藏了这么多年的感情喷涌而出，他也变得手足无措，只能将头放在刘筱亭漂亮的直角肩上等着刘筱亭的审判

这时间对于两个人是漫长的，其实不过2、3秒钟

“我…我也喜欢你…”刘筱亭的声音小小的软软的，柔柔的飘进了张九泰的耳朵里

张九泰一下子站直了身体，坐在洗漱台上的小土豆已经变成了一颗红色的小土豆了，嘴角噙着甜甜的笑，又害羞的不敢直视张九泰的眼睛低着头躲避着他的视线，张九泰追着他的视线歪着头“你说什么？嗯？”

刘筱亭被盯得不好意思，他本来就内向容易害羞，再让他说出这么直白的话实在是太羞耻了，一双如同小兔爪的的小手试图推开越靠越近的张九泰“哎呀，你明明听到了”

喜欢了快十年的人的小兔爪在自己胸前像是踩奶一样推来推去，换做是谁估计都把持不住，张九泰手上一使劲就拉着刘筱亭的腰往前坐了坐，张九泰本就站在刘筱亭的两腿之间，这让两个人之间毫无空隙，刘筱亭只要轻轻一盘就盘在张九泰的腰间（如果有的话），一双大手更加肆无忌惮的揉捏着刘筱亭纤细的腰“宝儿，再说一遍好不好”

一个“宝儿”被张九泰的京腔说的又随性又温柔，软了刘筱亭的耳根，涨红着一张脸“我也喜欢你”

这次是直接的看着刘筱亭的眼睛听到了他的回复 ，张九泰觉得这世界上最美好的东西成为了他的专有品，他简直想要将刘筱亭揉进自己的身体里

刘筱亭感觉放在腰间的大手伸到他紧致的后背，推着他前倾了身体，小小的唇瓣被张九泰轻轻的含住

明明亲吻的那一瞬间是那么的温柔，就在确定了刘筱亭没有挣扎后，张九泰的亲吻就变的充满攻击性，霸道的舌头打开刘筱亭的贝齿，毫无经验的小兔子只能被张九泰的舌尖带着缠绕起舞，如此深情的一吻让两个人都动了情，刘筱亭一双小兔爪情不自禁的抓住了张九泰的衬衫，张九泰的大手也不停地在刘筱亭的后背抚摸着，灵巧的手指轻轻划过刘筱亭的脊柱，又在他的腰窝处流连忘返

唇瓣被张九泰亲吻着，异样的酥麻感让刘筱亭不安的扭动起来，捉住张九泰的小手攥得更紧了，这种未知的感受必然会令刘筱亭感到不安，张九泰细心的用另一只手揉捏着刘筱亭的后颈就像是母猫安慰着小奶猫一样

缠绵和不得要领的呼吸让刘筱亭渐渐喘不过来气，本来就因为害羞而涨红的小脸更加红了起来，他只能轻拍张九泰的肩膀让他放过自己

可是张九泰不舍得就这么轻易的放过刚刚到手的小兔子，憋得小兔子真的快喘不过来气才依依不舍的放开了他的唇，津液在两个人的唇瓣之间连接处亮晶晶的银线，满是暧昧

情欲染在刘筱亭的眼角，却还是那副未成年一般可爱的脸颊，张九泰又忍不住轻啄刘筱亭的唇瓣，以为容易害羞的小兔子一定会躲开，但是刘筱亭却乖乖的接受，甚至还用手臂环住了张九泰的脖子

这样的动作对张九泰是种鼓励，他一把托住刘筱亭的屁股，刘筱亭的双腿环住他的腰，上半身也倒进张九泰的怀里，两个人的心脏紧紧贴在一起，砰砰跳动的心脏因为彼此而快速的跃动着

张九泰的体虚人设在这一瞬间似乎消失了，他稳稳的抱着刘筱亭走出了浴室，把刘筱亭放在了自己的床上

好在，宾馆是商演的主办方定的，虽然是标准的单间但是豪华的一张床完全可以躺得下两个人，刘筱亭还是那个标准的鸭子坐，张九泰也直接压了上了

这次的亲吻就只剩满满的欲望，张九泰完全不掩饰自己对刘筱亭的渴望，一边亲吻着刘筱亭的唇瓣一边脱掉了刘筱亭的衬衫

这精瘦美好的身体张九泰没少见过，毕竟曾经在传习社同吃同住过，张九泰发现自己喜欢上了刘筱亭就是因为他那绮丽的梦的主角从大胸翘臀的美女姐姐变成了炎热夏天窥见的小师侄美好的身体

他渴望了这么多年的身体如今就这样展现他的面前，张九泰毫不犹豫亲吻上去，悠长直挺的天鹅颈，漂亮的直角肩都被张九泰印上了吻，甚至在锁骨上留下了唇印，用干燥的唇瓣在那里磨蹭

“唔…”甜美的呻吟从刘筱亭的唇瓣间溢出，张九泰献宝一样的说“你看，你是我的了”

刘筱亭害羞的伸手遮住了张九泰的眼睛，那双好看的眼睛太温柔太柔情，泪痣太勾人了，张九泰捉住刘筱亭的小兔爪细致的亲吻了每一根手指，另一只手终于愿意放过了他喜欢的腰肢，缓缓攀上了刘筱亭平坦的胸部，或许是儿时练武的肌肉退化后的效果，刘筱亭的胸部虽然小巧平坦却很是柔软，张九泰的大手轻轻揉了揉就放过了乳肉，但是灵活的手指没有一丝一毫要放过敏感的乳尖的意思

“嗯…”仅仅是一次掐弄，刘筱亭小巧的乳珠就挺立了起来引得天真的小兔子不由自主的娇声呻吟了起来

这奶奶的声音太过于动听，张九泰觉得自己的牛仔裤过于紧绷在跨间了，张九泰低下头含住了另一边的乳珠，舌尖缠绕着那颗小樱桃引得刘筱亭更加娇喘出声，声音都是粘哒哒的，扭动着精瘦的身体

两颗小樱桃被这么挑逗着，刘筱亭不动情是不可能，嘤嘤的声音，不由自主地蜷缩起来了双腿，张九泰扶着刘筱亭躺倒在了床上，张九泰的吻从刘筱亭的胸前一路向下，在平坦紧实的小腹上上缠恋，刘筱亭的身上都是张九泰亮晶晶的津液，让这个单纯的孩子也充满了色气

这一切来得突然，张九泰知道有些必需品在这个普通的宾馆是不可能有的，他只能用尽自己的温柔去对待自己的宝贝，张九泰的手就伸到了刘筱亭宽松的篮球裤上只要轻轻一拽，小黑兔子就要完全的展露在他的面前了

就在张九泰要使劲的那一瞬间，刘筱亭本紧张的攥在一起的小手按住了张九泰的手，张九泰权当是他害羞，直起身子温柔的亲吻了刘筱亭的额角“没事，乖”

但是显然张九泰的安抚毫无作用，刘筱亭一双黑豆般的眼睛都蓄满了泪水，使劲的摇了摇头，刚刚还甜美的哼哼唧唧的呻吟着的小嘴被紧紧的咬住，那泪水都快落了下来了

刘筱亭不是浪藉各大夜店的张九泰，害羞也是正常的，张九泰只能亲吻着他的脸颊和眼眸去安抚他，但是不管张九泰怎么安抚刘筱亭都在不停的挣扎，张九泰根本拉不下刘筱亭的篮球裤

“不要…”刘筱亭苦苦的哀求声传进张九泰的耳朵里，毕竟刘筱亭是练武出身的人，张九泰深深地感受到如果不是刘筱亭愿意，他根本不可能在这些年可以对他为所欲为，而现在他用尽全力阻拦自己的时候真的也就毫无办法了

张九泰看着刘筱亭紧张委屈的样子不敢再强求什么，他觉得可能是自己操之过急了，松开了裤子，双手将刘筱亭环在怀里安抚他，“好了好了，不要了我不要了，乖”

两个人赤裸着上身拥抱在一起，张九泰的欲望没有消减甚至还有还有增长的趋势，但是为了心爱之人，张九泰觉得自己可以忍，一双大手抚摸着刘筱亭线条优美的背部，这次不带有任何情欲只是为了安抚怀中的小娃娃

当刘筱亭逐渐平静下来，张九泰才有时间去思考自己的问题，不得不说，刘筱亭对他的诱惑很大，坚硬的欲望正抵在刘筱亭满是肌肉的大腿上，张九泰又温柔地亲了亲刘筱亭的头顶“乖，我去洗个澡”说完就毫无留恋的走去了浴室

刘筱亭轻轻拽着被单，张九泰的欲望他不是没有感受到，但是导致他内向的小秘密他实在是不敢就这么展现在张九泰的面前

“但是，或许”，刘筱亭想着蜷缩起自己的身体将自己抱成一团“如果是张九泰的话，可以把自己毫无保留的交给他”

浴室里传来的水声实在是不像是开了热水的样子

太多人都以为刘筱亭是个内向腼腆的孩子却总是忘了他的坚定和倔强，当鼓起勇气坚定了信念后他是比任何人都勇敢的人

刘筱亭跑步的速度是传习社几乎不能被别人超越的，那个时候只是奔着被叫做终点的地方一路奔跑，当终点变成了他喜欢的人是脚步还是快速且轻快的

冰水击打在身上并没有很有效的消退张九泰的欲望，刘筱亭的呻咛似乎还缠绕在耳边，张九泰无奈的叹了一口气

就在他准备脱掉已经被凉水完全打湿的牛仔裤时，一双细长的手臂从他身后环了上来

刘筱亭还是满脸娇羞的不敢抬头直视张九泰，一双红了的耳尖煞是可爱，一双小手帮张九泰解开了牛仔裤的铜扣

张九泰一时慌张的不知道应该先去阻止刘筱亭还是停下已经砸在刘筱亭身上的凉水

等张九泰冷静下来关掉了冷水时，刘筱亭已经帮他把牛仔裤退到了脚踝，他伸手拉起半跪着的刘筱亭的同时把碍事的牛仔裤也踢开了“你要干嘛”

刘筱亭那张好似未成年一般的面颊现在却是满满的幸福“做你想做的事”

“你！”张九泰不由得有点气结，刚刚还怕到怎么都不愿意让他脱掉裤子的小孩现在竟然主动了

没有怎么被凉水冲击的刘筱亭手还是暖暖的，自然的放在张九泰的腰上很是柔软舒服，刘筱亭只是轻轻踮了踮脚尖亲吻了张九泰难得没有很干燥的唇

张九泰知道是刘筱亭在表达自己的决心，但是他怕自己又一次吓到了小兔子不敢轻举妄动

宽松的篮球裤很容易脱掉，刘筱亭下了很大的决心才将内裤也一起退去，他也动了情，半勃的性器诉说着他的欲望，但是他的指尖已经止不住的颤抖了，那是伴随了他一生的，只有父母师父大哥和被父母摆脱在传习社照顾自己的高筱贝才知道的秘密，他不敢跟任何人诉说，怕被当作异类，渐渐的也导致了自己的内向，但是今天他决定要将自己完整的交给张九泰

张九泰能感觉到刘筱亭的颤抖，感觉的他颤抖的手牵住自己的手，那双不同于自己乌黑的双眼望着他“九泰，你…你不会不要我吧”

“当然不会！我永远都要你！我只要你”面对刘筱亭最终的求证，张九泰坚定又决绝的回答着，冰冷的水珠从额头滑落他都没有眨一下眼睛

刘筱亭颤抖着拉着张九泰的手伸进自己的大腿内侧，伸进半勃的性器之下，那里本该是平滑的会阴，可张九泰的手指清晰的感受到了本不该出现在那里的缝隙，不该出现在那里的器官

那小小的娇嫩的花朵解释了刘筱亭所以的不一样，他几乎不长胡须，他的喉结并不明显，他可爱的小奶音，他刚刚那样抗拒自己退去他的裤子

“你到底是个什么宝贝啊！”张九泰激动的将刘筱亭抱了起来，这大大超乎了刘筱亭的预料，他本以为张九泰就算不会嫌弃他也会十分的惊讶却不想这个人竟然是满满的惊喜

两个人重新摔回床上的时候已经是赤裸相见了，湿漉漉的内裤早就不知道被张九泰丢到了哪里，当他亲吻着刘筱亭的眉眼鼻梁时，灼热的欲望就抵在刘筱亭的腿上，完全交出自己又被对方完全接受后，刘筱亭再没有什么可恐惧的了，他一只手与张九泰手指交叉相握，一只手轻轻的搭在他的肩膀上，看着两个人明显的肤色差，小黑兔子不开心的撅起了嘴，在张九泰吻上来的时候咬了张九泰的嘴角

“皮死你”张九泰笑着说，没有生气的样子，他很享受这种刘筱亭把自己完全交付的感觉，情欲的燃烧和宾馆舒适的空调温度已经烘干了他身上冰凉的水珠

他一路向下吻去，在留下痕迹的锁骨轻轻地啃食，顺着刚刚打断的路途留下自己的吻

张九泰的分开刘筱亭的双腿时，他还是因为害羞而小小挣扎了一下，将手臂放在眼睛上不敢看张九泰，牙齿紧紧咬着下唇也无法阻止他甜美又害羞的呻吟溢出嘴

张九泰的大手伸到刘筱亭的臀下，这精瘦的男孩只有臀部是丰满柔软的嫩肉，又因为从小练功而紧实好揉，坚挺的臀尖是张九泰没有感受到过的美好

当张九泰的脸伸到刘筱亭两腿之间的时候他本想挣扎起来的，却被张九泰霸道的按住掰开了他好看的双腿，刘筱亭感到什么湿热的东西钻进了他都不敢触摸的地方“九泰，别！嗯……”

被舔舐的私处的感觉是陌生又舒适的，刘筱亭无法抗拒也无法逃离，酥麻瘙痒的欲望战胜了羞耻心，张九泰的舌尖顶弄着小小的花核时奶气十足的呻吟从口中溢出

未经人事的秘境比他们两个想象的都更加敏感，陌生的酥麻与空虚感冲击着刘筱亭的大脑，舒适地呻吟已经无法被遮拦，甜美的花蜜从深处涌出，顺着紧致的秘道流出流进了张九泰的嘴里，本来小小的藏在里面的花核也逐渐充血涨起，仿佛是一朵美丽的花朵的花蕊

张九泰也没有忘记照顾已经完全站立来的男性器官，那充满力量的手指缠绕上刘筱亭的性器的一瞬间他几乎弹了起来，花穴的刺激本就令他快要受不住了，这两方面的刺激他真的一下子接受不了，可张九泰没有一点要放过他的意思，舌头本就在下面为所欲为着，拇指碾过马眼的瞬间彻底激出了小兔子的泪水，一双腿也不受控制的乱踢着

与刘筱亭的不经人事天真纯洁不一样，张九泰也算是经验丰富了，都是男人知道怎样的手法能更加舒服，套弄的时候也不忘照顾敏感的囊袋和伞头，花穴也因为张九泰的舔舐而完全展开让他可以用牙齿轻咬花核，初次就是如此这般的舒适感，刘筱亭伴着生理泪水低低啜泣，小奶音逐渐拔高，随着花蜜的喷涌，白浊也喷射出来，落在他平坦的小腹上

张九泰起身看到的是一幅动人的画面，小黑兔子眼角噙着泪水，眼里更是水波荡漾，红红的可怜兮兮的又满满都是色气，肉嘟嘟的脸颊让他像是未成年却被情欲所染，半白色的精液在他偏黑肤色的小腹上，黑白分明，是另一种别样的色情，令人想要把他完全吃进身体里

“乖，不哭了”张九泰柔声的哄着刘筱亭把他拥进怀中，吻去他的泪水，他的欲望快要爆炸，但是他知道刘筱亭的花穴还没有准备好接受自己，过于粗暴的索取只会伤到他，他可舍不得自己的宝贝有一丝一毫的不舒服

刘筱亭还没能从不应期的余韵中缓过劲的时候，张九泰的手指就伸进花穴，那媚肉疯狂的缠绵上来，推挤又依依不舍的收缩着

“啊！别…”刘筱亭被情欲的热浪一次次地冲击着，纯真的他下意识的拒绝这一切，但是他的拒绝还没出口，就被张九泰的唇堵在的嘴里

张九泰的嘴里还留着刘筱亭的味道，这么一想他更加害羞起来，但还是动情的环住了张九泰的脖子

接吻的水声，和身下被搅动的水声更加明显，花穴更加容易扩张起来，很快就能接受张九泰的三根手指了，手指已经不能满足尝到了性欲美好的小兔子，刘筱亭和张九泰的头顶顶在一起，看着彼此的眼睛都是那么的含情脉脉

“九泰…”刘筱亭小声的呼唤，他是无比害羞的“可以了…”

张九泰闻言挑了挑眉，没想到会听到来自刘筱亭的主动邀请，想要调戏小兔子的欲望又出现了“什么可以了？”

这种臊人的话刘筱亭怎么可能简简单单说出口，但是他不说话，张九泰就坏心眼的按着那块异常敏感引得他频频颤抖的地方勾着他“亭亭乖，告诉我什么可以了？”

刘筱亭不好意思地想要躲开，张九泰从来没这么叫过他，欲望和害羞逗的他都快要燃烧起来

“佳佳，告诉我”张九泰温柔的声音轻轻的飘进刘筱亭的耳朵里，那是他的乳名，是只有父母才呼唤的亲密称呼，如今被张九泰如此温柔的呼唤，动情的张九泰都能感受到花穴敏感的收缩

身体是不会撒谎的，张九泰知道刘筱亭喜欢他称呼他“佳佳”一声声的轻呼变着腔调的送进刘筱亭的耳朵里“佳佳，告诉我，什么可以了”

刘筱亭被逗的急了，一边流着生理泪水，一边气呼呼的用小兔爪捶着张九泰厚实的肩膀“呜呜呜…嗝，可以，可以进来了”

得到了满意的答复，张九泰满意的亲了亲已经气得撅起来的小嘴

他早就忍不住了，抽出手指还带出了些许润滑的花蜜，大手就抚上被忽略了些时间的双胸，揉捏着刘筱亭的乳首

灼热坚硬的性器抵在了花朵的入口却不更进一步，就在那里磨蹭，本来就空虚着的刘筱亭更加不安起来，气的小兔子想要骂人，张开嘴来却只能发出轻轻软软的呻吟，毫无威慑力还甜甜软软的

张九泰也不舍得把刘筱亭欺负的太狠，他也早已经忍不住了，将刘筱亭一条细长健美的腿跨在自己的臂弯里，张九泰一点点的顶了进去，两个人都闷哼一声

小小的花穴被填的满满的，好在张九泰细心的做好了前戏，连那层薄膜都没有过度阻挡他给他让开了道，从来没有感受过的酸胀让刘筱亭又舒服又不知所措，而张九泰几乎被这温热柔软紧致的穴道吸附的交代出去

刘筱亭迷迷糊糊地捧过张九泰的头，将自己小巧的唇送了上去，张九泰的唇比他更加肉嘟嘟的，吻起来特别舒服

自己的小兔子如此这般主动勾的张九泰不想再压抑自己的欲望，一双洁白如玉的手掐上刘筱亭好看的腰部，两个人的肤色差总是十分色气，张九泰抽插起自己的性器，一次次顶的刘筱亭哼哼唧唧的溢出甜美的声音，这甜美的呻吟对于张九泰来说就是最好的催情剂，他一下下操弄的更狠了，越来越深的操进更深处，刘筱亭刚刚释放过的小巧性器顶在张九泰的肚子上

张九泰是想要刘筱亭舒服的，但是他的劣根性让他不想安抚刘筱亭的性器，想要狠狠的操射他。所以当刘筱亭的小手向下伸的时候，张九泰放开了刘筱亭的腰肢，把他的双手压在头侧，张九泰的手指在他深色的肌肤上留下红色的指印，好看的让张九泰的性器变得更大

“呜呜呜…太…太大了……嗯，太…深了…”刘筱亭奶呼呼的求饶只会让张九泰更加兴奋起来，两个人的交合处溢出各种体液，随着张九泰的操弄淫液洒在床单上，满是糜烂的气味

“佳佳，佳佳”张九泰一边操弄着刘筱亭一遍呼唤着他的宝贝，清爽的少年音都变得沙哑“叫我的名字”

刘筱亭被张九泰操弄的像是一只摇曳的小船，浑浑噩噩的意识已经被欲望包裹着，张九泰说什么他都只会乖乖地答应“席，仔…席仔…唔…仔仔，好…好喜欢仔仔”

刘筱亭直白的告白让张九泰操弄的更狠厉了起来，巨大的性器几乎完全抽出又狠狠的全部插进最深处，每每都碾过刘筱亭的敏感点，飞快地抽插带来灭顶的快感几乎要淹没两个人

前面的性器得不到满足，刘筱亭迷迷糊糊的求饶却不得回复，晕乎乎的小兔子奶奶地喊了一句“师叔”彻底激发了张九泰的欲望，他亲吻撕扯着刘筱亭的唇瓣，下身的操弄一下比一下狠，每次都要顶到刘筱亭的子宫才罢休

终于刘筱亭发出张九泰的吻都不发掩盖的尖叫，本就紧致的内壁快速的收缩缠绕，张九泰挺着腰顶在刘筱亭的子宫上，将自己灼热的种子撒了进去，本就在高潮中的刘筱亭被灼热的种子激的身体都开始颤抖起来，顶在张九泰腹部的性器抖了抖，刘筱亭被张九泰操射了，两个人的唇还甜蜜的缠绵在一起

后来去见长辈的时候，张九泰以为会很难搞的刘爸爸刘妈妈初见他就对这个家里儿子的男人满意的不得了，恨不得是自己的新儿子一般；但是岳云鹏那关就不好过了，又是讨好又是当乖宝宝都没有让自己师哥愿意把大徒弟叫出来，还被拉到自己的师父那里痛斥自家白菜被猪给拱了。

不过张九泰也不着急，反正小黑兔子也是他的了

对了，小斑马小奶牛张九泰是真的想要刘筱亭生给他，还有，刘筱亭从来不在舞台上叫张九泰师叔也是有原因的，嘿嘿嘿


End file.
